


Cyber Attack

by bad_wolf_1098 (PenguinLover1098)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/bad_wolf_1098
Summary: It starts off with nightmares about the cybermen attacking the TARDIS.Then, he bumps into Amy in a shop while with Clara, and things start to get a little more interesting. And hey, is that Craig and Alfie?And how did he grow up so fast?





	Cyber Attack

Clara's Pov

It was a normal Wednesday afternoon. I was babysitting a new group of kids, and they were all siblings. Carrie, the oldest, was 17. Jeremy, the middle child, was 15. The youngest, Ellie, was only 5. I had to watch them all day and keep them out of trouble while their parents went shopping. Sounds like a simple enough task, right?

Wrong.

I was constantly running around the living room, trying to make sure I could keep the kids in one place.

"Ellie, stop hitting your brother!" I ran over to where Jeremy was sitting in the corner (hiding from Ellie, obviously) and took the baseball bat away from her. I simply stared at her.

How, and where, does a 5 year old get a baseball bat?

"Where did you get this?" I held up the baseball bat. I glanced at Jeremy, wondering if he gave it to her to get her in trouble.

"I found it," Ellie said.  
"You stole it," Jeremy mumbled. "You took it from the toy store."

"Liar!" She screamed. Jeremy flinched and shrunk into the fetal position.

"I told you she was scary! How does she get a baseball bat out of thin air? Also, I didn't give it to her. She really did take it from somewhere, but I don't think it was the toy store. Maybe one of your neighbors. And, you know I'm not lying because I hate sports." Jeremy said. I guessed had to believe him now- Jeremy hates sports, but loves science fiction.

Also, he was shaking. I sighed. I helped him up while at the same time, picking up Ellie and carrying her to the kitchen.

"I not scary," she said. I smiled. She was adorable.

"Don't listen to her, she's acting!" Jeremy blurted. He ran into the living room t I rolled my eyes. I left Ellie to go talk to him.

I passed the kitchen, and saw something that horrified me.

"Carrie, put that down, knives are not toys!" I screamed. I tore the knife out of Carrie's hand and shoved it back in the drawer.

"I was just looking at it." She shrugged. "It was shiny."

"Yeah, but how long until you start using it on your siblings?" I snapped.  
"I'm not a murderer," she said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and left the kitchen. I sighed again and put my head on the table.

"Doctor," I mumbled. "Help me."

As soon as I thought those words, a blue box appeared in my backyard. I ran into the living room to tell the kids to shut up and stay there.

Not that exact sentence, of course.

"You three, sit there and be nice to each other. Turn on the tv if you want, I don't care. I'll be right back. I think."

 

I ran outside and slammed the door shut behind me.


End file.
